


I Don't Wear Ties

by majormaia



Series: 221B Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormaia/pseuds/majormaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, written only in dialogue.</p>
<p>  <em> "I don't wear ties."</em></p>
<p>  <em> “Yes, I know. But honestly, it shouldn’t be so bloody difficult for you to keep one straight for more than five minutes.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wear Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work in this fandom. I'm pretty happy with it as a starting point.

“I don’t wear ties.”

“Yes, I know. But honestly, it shouldn’t be so bloody difficult for you to keep one straight for more than five minutes.”

“I didn’t ask you to fix it.”

“Of course you didn’t. You never ask me to do the shopping either. Or the cooking. Or the washing up. What’s one more thing?”

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Are you.”

“That sounded rhetorical.”

_“Did it?”_

“ _That_ sounded sarcastic. Really, John. And you make _me_ out to be the childish one.”

“Only because you are.”

“Hardly. Your fussing over me is entirely unnecessary.”

“Unnecessary my arse. How you survived so long without a full-time nanny is beyond me.”

“I am a grown man, John. I’m aware of my needs as well as how to fulfill them. I am also aware of how much personal satisfaction you seem to get from taking care of those needs yourself.”

“Keeping you alive barely counts as fulfilling your needs, you prat.”

“But you don’t deny it.”

“Deny what?”

“That you enjoy taking care of me.”

“ _What?_ I never — I mean, um, that is —”

“It’s quite alright. Nothing to feel ashamed — what? What is it? What are you looking at?”

“Did you just mess up your tie? On purpose?”

“…No.”

_“Really.”_

“Stop smiling.”

“Only if you stop blushing.”


End file.
